Unbeatable
by VampireFluteChick
Summary: As we all know the world of Fairy Tail is full of magic. So, that means there are magical games, activities, and competitions. Lucy is just now discovering a back ally sport that Gray seems to be the king of. Only this sport requires a partner. So when Lyon ditches out on Gray how does Lucy get stuck filling in for him? What is it about her that makes her perfect partner material?
1. Failling Rain

**Hey guys, this is an idea that's been in my head for a while now and I finally have an opportunity to get it out and onto the site! So! Here we go! Chapter 1: Falling Rain **

I sat at the bar in my normal seat and watched lazily as Mira dried what seemed to be the same glass she had been working on hours ago. With the intense rain storm raging outside and everyone stuck in the guild hall I was almost to my limit. Sure, I loved my guild, but even I had my boundaries when it came to being surrounded by them.

"Hey Lucy! What you thinking about?" A loud, familiar voice asked. I could hear him walking over towards me, not that I minded.

"Nothing Natsu. That's the problem! It's so boring in here!" I moaned back as I slammed by head onto the bar, sending my blond locks flying. I could hear the subtle scrape of the wooden legs of the stool next to me as Natsu took a seat.

"Awe come on Luce! It isn't that bad!" He said, his smile showing through his words. Was there nothing that could make this pink haired maniac miserable!? I just let out a small moan in reply as I tried to think of something to do. Erza was out helping Wendy on a quest and Levy was stuck in her house due to the raging storm outside. When the rain first began to pour I was on my way to the guild any way so I thought I would just sit in the hall and wait till the rain died down. I had just bought a new leather jacket that made me look hotter than Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar and didn't want to put out the flames by getting soaked. It was black leather with blue accents to give it an edge. Even though I would never admit it, the second I saw it I thought of Gray, though I don't know why. _It's not like I like him or anything! _I assured myself as I sat there in my stool thinking of the day. After my first two hours at the guild it quickly became apparent that the storm wouldn't be going away any time soon, so I opted to just suck it up and walk home. However, Mira being the motherly friend she was, insisted I stay at the guild in case of lightning. Honestly I think she just wanted someone sane to talk too. With the guild stuffed with members fights were breaking out left and right. With Erza on a mission it was up to Mira and I to stop them before they got to intense.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN!" A deep voice shouted from across the guild. I lifted my head slightly so see if the person walking towards us was who I thought it was. And, to my slight annoyance, it was. Gray was striding over to the bar, clearly itching to start a fight with my pink haired partner.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ICE PICK?!" Natsu screamed back as he turned on his stool to face his upcoming opponent.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Gray sneered as he slammed his fist on the bar, rattling my brain slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Natsu growled back, his eyes narrowing. _If they get into a fight so help me… _I began to think in a deadly voice.

"THIS!" Gray roared. Then he spun around, losing his shirt in the process, revealing his back to us. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Natsu instantly broke out into a raging fit of laughter as I gasped in shock. In bright red letters the word "Princess" was painted in childish script on Grays back. After a few seconds of standing Gray spun back around and glared daggers at the still laughing Natsu.

"So you think this is funny!?" Said "princess" demanded. I just rolled my eyes while Natsu remained in tears due to how much he was laughing.

"Come on Gray, it's not that bad." I stated in a board voice. I really wasn't in the mood for these two's childish games, or the fights that would ensue as they progressed. Gray's eyes widened in disbelief as I finished speaking.

"N-not that bad?" He asked in a horse whisper. His face contorted into a scowl as he now began to shout at me. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WHRITING AN INSULT ON MY BACK ISN'T BAD?!" He demanded, slightly out of breath due to the intense volume of his screaming. I just sat in my seat, unfazed by his little fit.

"Yes Gray. Jeez! You know the only reason you're ticked off right now is because Natsu used red paint! If he would have used blue you would have been absolutely fine with it!" I countered growing annoyed with the situation. Now Natsu was staring at Gray and I, clearly not understanding why Gray was yelling at me instead of him. However, now pulled into the argument, neither Gray nor I noticed his confused looks. Pulling a nearby empty stool away from the bar Gray sat in front of me, clearly not done with the argument.

"T-that's not it at all!" He stuttered back. I smirked at him.

"Yes it is and you know it!" I pressed, enjoying his discomfort. It wasn't often I was able to pull one over Gray so I was enjoying this rare moment while it lasted. He let out a sort of growl at my comment. He opened his mouth to shoot out a snarky remark when Natsu interrupted him.

"Hey! Since when do you and Lucy fight!?" He asked. My head snapped to the side in shock, realizing Natsu had just witnessed my childish behavior. I was about to deny the fact I was arguing when Natsu continued. "And since when does Lucy win arguments?" At this Gray's eyes bulged out of his head while a smile shone on my face.

"She was not winning!" Gray grumbled. I narrowed my eyes, my blood beginning to boil as anger rose in the back of my throat.

"Oh yes I was!" I corrected in a hard voice.

"We're not!" Gray screamed back, now facing me one again.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"YES I WAS!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!"

Gray and I continued to bicker back and forth like this. As we continued screaming at one another I was suddenly in my own world that only consisted of Gray, me, and the argument. Our voices were rising with each statement and pretty soon the entire guild was focused on us. Unknown to me Cana had begun a poll concerning who would win the argument, and whether or not it would end in violence. Half the guild put bets on my win, while the other half were rooting for Gray. Then there were the few people who said it would end in a brutal fight.

"I AM WINNING THIS ARGUMENT!" I screamed out. Gray and I were now standing chest to chest and staring each other down. Or, at least Gray was staring me down. I had to look up in order to glare strait into his eyes. Things were getting intense as the argument progressed with both Gray and myself seething. The entire time this was happening Natsu was staring at us with wide eyes as he kept track of the argument. I was about to continue when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Lucy, I think you need to calm down a little…."

Ripping my stare away from the shirtless mage in front of me, I spun around to where the hand had tapped me. Mira was looking at me with a small, _sad_, smile and instantly all my bravo was lost. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and began to fell just how bone tired I was. The rest of the guild just continued to watch me.

"Y-yah…I-I think I'll go h-home…" I stuttered in a daze. How could I act so childish!? Turning I saw Gray staring at me with wide eyes as he too began to simmer down. Embarassed, I stared at the ground as I began to walk out of the guild. As I approached the door I heard calls of:

"So does that mean Gray wins?"

"What now?"

"Who won!?"

"I want my money!"

With a heavy sigh I pushed out into the still pouring rain, leaving the rowdy air of the guild behind. I waited to hear the giant doors leading into the guild bang shut before I took in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm my spiked nerves. _Come on Lucy! _I scolded myself as I walked. Shame bloomed bright red on my face as I thought about my actions. _You were supposed to be the adult! _It's just that I was so caught up in the moment! Of course though, Gray was also at fault here. _Stupid Gray! _I hissed violently in my mind. The rain was still roaring and I struggled to keep the rapidly falling droplets out of my vision as I walked the path leading to my house. I was walking down a long street where I knew I would meet the calm river at the end, being sure to keep my eyes sharp. I've always been aware of my surroundings, but I guess that with all the rain and gloom I was especially jumpy tonight. Well, the last chapter in my book might have something to do with it as well…

The main character was walking in a foreign town at night (well, she _was _a ninja after all!) when she was jumped by the thieves she had been hired to bring down. In fact, as I walked I was thinking of what could or should happen next. Should I have them capture the fighting hero, or should she totally kick their butts Erza style? My footsteps bounced loudly off the nearby buildings as I was beginning to reach the bottom of the street. Looking around, I could no longer see the shining light that surrounded the nocturnal guild hall behind me, and I couldn't see any houses in front of. This was always the part of the mostly soothing walk that wasn't so soothing. Even though I knew there were houses just a block down the way, including my apartment, I was still paranoid walking at night. It was just the fact that I couldn't seewhat was ahead of me. Knowing that the houses where there was something completely different than _seeing _the houses, and that difference often times made me lock my door and run strait to my second story bedroom when I got home to hide under my blankets. The rain was still pouring so my already loud echoes where becoming additionally shrill and nerve spiking as I sloshed down the puddle riddled street. Almost there. Just a few more minutes of this wretched, water packed journey and I would be walking along side one of my best friends. I could already hear the river whispering a calming song, a smile spreading across my face. Looking around again, I took note of all the ally's surrounding me. Where they lead to, I didn't even want to know. All the information I needed was the sheer fact that they were stuffed to the brim with grime of all kinds. Weather it was people, dirt, or both were details I didn't want or need to know in my point of view as long as I could avoid it all.

Skirting my way around one dark abyss I can see the faint glimmer of the humming river in the few rays of moonlight. Breathing a little easier at this little comfort, my pace picked up slightly. I didn't want to make too much noise but I was more excited to get to my apartment then to notice my now exceedingly loud footsteps as I sped down the soaked road. Almost there…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I instantly stopped as the hard, arrogant voice pierced the air. Not daring to turn around and show my face I willed for my senses to extend beyond me in order to figure out who exactly was behind me. Pushing the rain into the back of my mind I kept my eyes wide open as I listened intently to the barely audible noises that followed. A lot of people don't know this, but the senses of Celestial Mages are heightened beyond that of a normal mages. Because we deal with the spirit world and spirits themselves, the spirits senses are physically added to those of their key's owner. So I had all of the already sharp senses of all my spirits added to my own at my disposal. However, I can control when I want to use them to such an extreme level. Most of the time I don't like them to be heightened to their full potential because it was a lot of information to take in and sort through at one time. Especially during a fight. With all the tension and lingering magical energy hanging in the air to fully use my senses would be like having a hangover to the twentieth power. Right now, however, was a different story. I was a pretty girl alone in a dark street surrounded by alleyways. This was a special occasion. Listening intently to the air around me I heard the nearly inaudible footsteps that were approaching me thunder inside my mind. Each rain drop that kissed my skin felt like a tiny pebble bouncing off my body with roaring little "clinks" bouncing off the inside of my skull. My nose cringed at the intense sent of ten cologne soaked males that were the same age or a few years older than me. I could just feel the intoxicatingly disgusting magical energy pouring off them in waves. They were so full of their own power I knew I wasn't going to be able to win a fight with them if it came down to it. I needed to get away somehow, but first I needed to know why they were here in the first place.

"Man, Gray sure does have good taste, I'll give the bastard that much." A cruel voice alleged in a silky tone.

"Yeah, we'll have to thank him at the next race for such a wonderful gift!" A high pitched voice cackled. This got a round of hearty laughs from what must be the other boys in on the secret.

"What does Gray have to do with this?" I demanded in a steady voice. My hands rested readily on my humming keys. They could feel the fight that was building and ready to be called into action. Loki was especially excited. As soon as I finished speaking the laughter went silent, the thugs not knowing what to make of my apparently unexpected question. The first voice that had spoken finally broke the growing silence.

"Guys, I don't think she knows about our little _friends' _secret life!" He exclaimed in amusement. Laughter once again flowed out into the cold, wet air and I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Who did they think they were laughing at! I was one of Gray's partners after all! But I guess he always has seemed a little distant from me…but of course he would! I was still relatively new to the guild, and it takes time for people to adjust to new things…

"I think you're right! Why don't we fill her in on what she's missing out then?" The high pitched voice screeched out again, and I heard the soft "swish" and following, "click" as he grasped a pocket knife. This was bad. Even though now all of them used magic their brute strength was enough to take me down. Using my heightened senses I waited for the exact moment when the entire gang was getting ready to strike. At that precise moment as they were all focused on reaching the decision I would sprint away as fast as possible. To where, I had no idea, but I knew it couldn't go to my apartment. Then the crepes would know where I would live, and that was not something I wanted to happen. Using all of my senses and focusing on the testosterone filled air, I could tell they were about to come to the decision and immediately dashed away, leaving them confused and in a daze. However, the grace period was short lived as I heard them begin to stampede after me. Trying to stick to the shadows and remain out of sight I continued to keep my senses heightened as I ran, sending little jolts of pain through my entire body. I wasn't used to handling so much information being thrown at me at one time and I could feel my head begin to swell like a balloon. However, that was something a nice warm bath in my _safe _bathroom could fix. Right now I needed to get away from these jerks before they captured me. A bright blast suddenly erupted in front of my face, forcing me to stop. Why hadn't I heard them cast the spell!?

"Look at her, running like a little bunny!" The high pitched voice mocked through heavy panting. Judging by the volume of breathing coming from the rest of the gang they weren't finding it as amusing. Flipping around to face them, I knew I needed to throw them off again in order to continue my escape. My eyes landed on a tall boy standing in the center front of the pack, his arms suspended in front of him with steam emitting from his palm. Even in the pitch black and rain I could see the curling wisps float from his fingertips. So he was the one that shot that fire ball at me? Then he's the one I have to take down first. With my right hand still on my keys, I quickly pulled out a golden key, not really knowing which one it was. However, I still thrust it out in front of me and felt the familiar connection with the spirit it help and mentally called whoever they were out into the fight.

"S-sorry…"

"ARIES!?" I screamed out in surprise. I mean, no offence to Aries or anything, it's just that I have stronger spirits at my disposal. However, she was what I had right now, and she was far better than nothing. "N-never mind." I quickly dismissed my shock at the hurt look on her face and replaced my own with a serious one. Pointing at the thugs who were now staring at me in shock, I asked,

"Can you do anything about those guys!?"

"I-I don't know if I could beat them all by myself. I could distract them though, giving us enough time to g-get away." The pink haired girl replied, her cheeks natural blush showing clearly in the moon light, or what little bit there was at least. I nodded enthusiastically.

"A get away distraction would be perfect!" Nodding, Aires lifted her arms above her head, and then thrust them down ward.

"Cotton Ball Wall!" She mumbled out in a semi-forceful manner. A thick wall of pink fluff quickly flew from her hands and rushed towards the shocked thugs. Being quickly surrounded by the spell, I grabbed Aires's hand and began sprinting away again. She willingly ran behind me, and then I felt her weight vanish as she returned to her key with her signature, "Sorry!"

What was I going to do? I couldn't keep running forever, and I couldn't go back to my apartment! Looking around in the dark as I ran, the shimmer of the moonlight off the lake caught my gaze…and then the small, crack of an ally way in between a storage shed and brick building. Suddenly feeling as though I may have a chance, I began to run full force towards the crack. My head was pounding as my overpowering senses pulsed in time with my heart. Even if I could keep running I would pass out due to the internal stain using my heightened sense caused. So, my best chance was this new found ally way, and I prayed it would do the trick. Sprinting as hard and fast as possible I knew I was going to make it to my hideout before they could catch me, but the question was by how much time? Even a second or two could mean life or pain in this situation, and I wasn't really thrilled to be in such a gray area…

GRAY!

Damn it! What had he done now?! This was all his fault! As I neared the crack my mind raced with images of horrible punishment I could put him through. I was on pounding his brains out with my frying pan when I reached the crack. Panting and shaking in the cold—it was still raining after all—I quickly dove into the concealing shadows and waited to see if I would be lucky enough to escape the thugs. Soon after I hid they caught up to me—so soon in fact that I was glad I had decided to sprint the rest of the way here—and I could hear them congregating just outside of my hideout. _Please! Don't see me! _I begged in my mind as I tried to slow my breathing back to its normal pace, not daring to gasp out for desperately needed air. But that would mean making sound, and that would mean being caught. So, I just stood there pressed against the freezing walls of wood and brick, straining to hear what the hoodlums were saying through my pounding heart and head.

"Were did she go!?"

"I-I don't know…"

"I can't believe we lost her!"

"Damn it!"

"Enough! We're going to find her! I heard her start sprinting a few seconds before we lost sight of her, so she's probably still running! All we have to do is listen for a twig snapping, or a pebble being kicked!" A hard voice cut through the ruckus of everyone else talking and complaining loudly. There were murmurs of agreement and praise for what had obviously the leader's words, and a hush floated around the crowd. Hearing them listening for me my mind whirled for a solution to get them away from me as soon as possible. So, looking on the ground, I saw a small stone. Knowing what I needed to do, I managed to contort myself into a position where I could grab the small thing. Now holding it firmly in my cold, shaking hand I took a deep breath and flung it as far as possible. I could hear its sharp echoes as it made contact with the hard stone ground a ways away from the group, and I knew my plan had worked as they started running in that direction. As soon as I heard them leave I waited another ten seconds before I dared leave my hiding place in case any of them decided to come back. After counting my tenth Mississippi though I slid out of the shadows and listened carefully. My magical energy was almost completely gone so my senses were fading, but I was positive that I didn't hear them anywhere nearby. So, taking a deep breath I began to lift my foot up to take my first step. Then, eyeing the long heal on my boot, I decided on another course of action. Bending down gently, I silently and easily removed my boots from my feet and grimaced the whole walk back to my apartment. Stone is cold on its own, but with the rain and night it was like walking on one of Grays Ice Floors. It was as slippery too.

After struggling to keep my balance—I chose _not _to walk on the safety wall dividing me from the river—I finally arrived at my front door. Thank God I had just paid my rest. I don't think I could keep my sanity is I met my Rent Lady on the stairs and being lectured about my late payment. Silently stalking up the stairs, still bare foot, I finally reached my door and quickly pulled out my ring of Celestial Spirit keys. Quickly selecting the only copper one, I slid it off of the ring and slipped it into my lock. Then, turning my wrist ever so slowly to minimize the fluttering creak that sounded from the resistant metal workings, I heard the ever so wonderful _click_ notifying me my door was open. Removing the key as soundlessly as I had retrieved it I slid it back onto the ring and dove inside to my nice, friendly, and personal, thug –free, warm apartment. All the lights were off, but I quickly changed that. Not caring how much noise I made now, I rushed all through my apartment and flicked on all the lights. I did make sure to draw my curtains closed though. I didn't want to attack anyone's attention.

After fully lighting my apartment I ran into the loving and wet arms of my bubbling bath. Sighing as I slid into the hot, sudsy water I finally thought more in-depth on what happened tonight. First off they were staling me, then they attacked me, then I attacked them back (well….at least I sort of did…) and then I ran for my life. After that I hid in the little crevice, threw them off my trail, and then made my way back home. That in itself was enough to tick me off, but when you threw the cause of all of it into the mix I was downright furious. What the hell had Gray done to a. make them attack me, and b. make it so they thought he liked me like that! Of course I was concerned about reason umber one, but I was really hung up and point b. How can that even happen! We don't really talk unless it's on a mission. So that leads us to not really hanging out either. I mean, sure, he did pop over uninvited sometimes with Natsu and Erza, but that was only because it was a group effort to try and destroy my personal space. He wasn't a close friend like Natsu, if you could even call us friends at all! Besides, Juvia would _kill _me if the thought Gray and I had something going on! I sat there, brewing in my own evil thoughts, my bath doing little to calm me down. Finally after a long half hour of soaking I exited my bath and threw on some pajamas. After shutting all the lights I had just turned on off, I crawled into bed and fell asleep with thoughts of whacking Gray over the head with my skillet buzzing around in my head.

**Hey Guys! So this is my second fanfiction and I have to say I am looking forward to writing this one. Hopefully soon I can update the next chapter and the next chapter in my other fanfiction as well. Life is pretty time consuming right now though, so I'm forced to update every other weekend. I'm sorry for such long gaps in between chapters, but I just don't have time. But enough about that! Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter and if you want to check out my other fanfiction, "Kicked Out" **

**Summary: **

**Will Lisanna's return to the guild and Lucy's growing power, a mixture of chaos leads to Lucy's dismissal from the guild. However, how permanent will that exile actually last as Fairy Tail hears of a mysterious Jason Dark bright causing chaos in the world? How are he and Lucy connected? Why is Lucy's inner light going black? Why is there a shattered tea set in the ashes? **

**Warning: Little OOCness in the beginning, but then things go back to normal. I just needed to show you guys how screwed up the guild was at the time of Lucy's dismissal. Besides, it will make sense in the further chapters ;) There are evil mages you know…. I DO NOT HATE LISANNA AND NEITHER DOES LUCY! **


	2. Bitter Anger

**Hey guys. Alrighty, so I've been reading your reviews saying you would like for this story to continue. You win, but note that as an author speaking to fellow authors on this site I can see how many people read this story a day. On the day I posted the little comment after chapter one 79 people read it, more than the rest of the entire month of December 2014. Then, today I noticed 5 people read it before this update. It's not that I won't write this story because in all honesty I would love to, I just can't bring myself to do it if no one is going to read it. Understand that I am not in any way blaming my awesome readers! I'm just saying that if there are literally 0 people reading this story for more than two weeks straight my comment may return. **

**I just felt like I needed to explain my reasoning for possibly deleting this story. If anyone had and or has an issue with my thinking, please feel free to PM me. Now, onto the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Bitter Anger **

_Previously:_

_After fully lighting my apartment I ran into the loving and wet arms of my bubbling bath. Sighing as I slid into the hot, sudsy water I finally thought more in-depth on what happened tonight. First off they were staling me, then they attacked me, then I attacked them back (well….at least I sort of did…) and then I ran for my life. After that I hid in the little crevice, threw them off my trail, and then made my way back home. That in itself was enough to tick me off, but when you threw the cause of all of it into the mix I was downright furious. What the hell had Gray done to a. make them attack me, and b. make it so they thought he liked me like that! Of course I was concerned about reason umber one, but I was really hung up and point b. How can that even happen! We don't really talk unless it's on a mission. So that leads us to not really hanging out either. I mean, sure, he did pop over uninvited sometimes with Natsu and Erza, but that was only because it was a group effort to try and destroy my personal space. He wasn't a close friend like Natsu, if you could even call us friends at all! Besides, Juvia would kill me if the thought Gray and I had something going on! I sat there, brewing in my own evil thoughts, my bath doing little to calm me down. Finally after a long half hour of soaking I exited my bath and threw on some pajamas. After shutting all the lights I had just turned on off, I crawled into bed and fell asleep with thoughts of whacking Gray over the head with my skillet buzzing around in my head._

Present:

I woke to the soft rustle of sheets as I felt my warm blankets being pulled to my chin. Still basically asleep, I snuggled into their warm hug and gave a soft smile. Last night had been a little _rough _and I was soaking in all the sleep I could before I had to meet up with Natsu at the guild. He said him and the rest of the team had a request in mind, and that it called for traits specifically found in myself. Being half excited and half terrified at the news, I decided to go in a little earlier than usual so they could fill me in on the specifics before we took off. I also wanted to accomplish my so desired revenge on Gray for that horrific ideal that occurred last night.

"That stupid son of a—"

"There you go Lucy. Let your thoughts out."

"WHAT!?" I screamed as I heard the silkily deep voice fill the air with its rich tones. Bolting up from my bed my blankets flew across the room as my forehead collided with something hard and fluffy. With the sudden contact I fell back onto my sleeping pillow and began rubbing my already pounding head as I felt a small bruise begin to form on my flawless forehead.

"Ow! Lucy! Why did you do something like that!?" The same mail voice moaned in annoyance and pain. Looking up I saw Loki sitting on my bed right in front of me, his eyes closed behind his sexy glasses as he too rubbed his now aching forehead. He was in his standard crisp suit and black dress shoes with his orange hair in its usual disarray of attractive spikes. However, his good looks and unbelievable ability to flirt his way out of a situation was not excuse for waking me up so harshly and creepily. To be sitting in front of me so closely he had to have been leaning over me while I was sleeping, and the painful bruise now accumulating on my head was proof that he was _very _close to my face. Enraged I began screaming and flailing my arms around for emphasis.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WATCHING ME SLEEP LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you came back so banged up last night that I assumed you wouldn't be feeling well enough to scream at me like this." Loki replied simply but with the hint of a pout. I just rolled my eyes knowing there was nothing to be gained from this conversation. Besides, I had wounds to tend too, like the hammering thunder banging against the inside of my skull. Sliding out of bed—ignoring the still pouting lion spirit—I made my way to my bathroom. If memory serves me I should have something to kill this headache before I begin my morning routine. Then again, my memory took residence inside my damaged skull, so that may be a problem. Looking at the cream walls of my bathroom I opened the medicine cabin and probed the inside with my eyes. To my utter joy and salvation I found a small vial half full of purple liquid behind a large bottle of vanilla scented lotion. Plucking it out of the crammed cabinet, I held it in front of my face for inspection. The vial was one that I had bought myself, so I knew this was a homemade remedy. Even with my screaming head I could clearly remember the fiasco that accompanied the "invisible Lucy" problem, so I was wary of the substance. I searched for something to indicate when I had cooked this concoction up, and was delighted to find a small slip of paper stuck to the bottom of the vial. Pealing it off the smooth glass, I set the vial down on the marble countertop and turned my attention to the note. I didn't bother with writing the year and day down whenever I made my home made remedies. It was easier to recall missions than dates.

_Mission Made After: First in Fairy Tail_

_Let Sit: Three months _

_Use By: Four months after the first three. _

_Dose: One swallow_

_Flavor: Cinnamon _

_Heals: Pounding headache, cold, sneezing, stuffed ears, uncontrollable giggles, coughing. _

_WARNING: Using this potion can result in uncontrollable giggles (If you didn't already have them), __too high__ energy levels, light headedness, confusion. _

Having read over my neat scribbles, I nodded in understanding and set the note down next to the vial. It's been two months since the three months it needed to sit, and I felt confident I would be same from ay side-affects that might ensue after downing the liquid. I felt pretty confident in this one, so I picked up the vial, uncapped it, and took my swallow.

One word. _Hot! _

As soon as the purple substance touched my tongue I resisted the overwhelming urge to spit it out into the sink and smash the vial against the white tile floor. All I could register was a flaming inferno that seemed to grow more intense with each second passing with it inside my mouth. Forcing it down my throat I gasped for air, the burn trailing all the way down my esophagus and into the pit of stomach. Immediately I began fanning my flushed face with my hand, trying to keep the tears brimming in my eyes at bay. Cinnamon my butt! That stuff was like pure vodka mixed with rubbing alcohol and cyan pepper!

"You okay in there Lucy?" Loki's voice called out. He was still sitting on my bed—or at least I hoped he wasn't curled up under my blankets—and probably wondering what was going on due to all the strange noises I was making.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied with as much cheerfulness I could muster. However, that was a bit of a challenge with the small voice in my head screaming, "_I AM NOT FINE!" _

Regaining my senses I slam the devil vial back into the medicine cabinet and try to think of anyone I hate enough to give it too for a Christmas Present as I stalk away. Back in my room the thundering in my head fades down into a dull hum, and then a few seconds later it is completely gone. Loki is no longer sitting on my bed, but I still check my keys to make sure he isn't just hiding somewhere. The familiar golden shine catches my eyes as I spot his key, and I nod in my satisfaction. Changing quickly—you never know when Natsu might pop through you're window—I do a once over in my full-length mirror before I head out to the guild. A slight feeling of anxiety settles in my stomach as I approach the door leading to the day outside. It also lead to the street where I was hunted down last night by a gang of violent thugs taking revenge on Gray.

"Come on Lucy. You can do this." I sooth under my breath. Thrusting my hand out in front of me I grasp the golden door knob, inhale deeply, and quickly turn the knob and push the door forward before I let last night's nightmare prevent me from doing otherwise. Sunlight blinds my eyes for a second, and then the black spots clear to reveille a lively day in front of me. People walking sown the coble stone road, smiles on their faces as they waved at one another as they passed by. Three children were chasing each other around. The sight of them made me smile widely and heart flutter with happiness. One little boy with deep blue hair rushed past her open door, a smirk on his face and marker in his hand. Following after him was another little boy who looked to be about his age. However, this child wasn't smiling. Instead he was frowning and yelling at the boy ahead of him while pointing wildly at his forehead. There I saw a big, blue streak that must be a word scrawled sloppily. Laughter rose in my throat but I choked it back as I focused on the third child chasing after the first two. This time it was a little girl of the same age with short, light brown hair. She looked to be yelling at the two boys ahead of her, her face showing worry and concern. As she rushed by I couldn't help but feel my heart lift. Sometimes when Team Natsu and I embark on an especially challenging mission I wonder if there is still good in the world. Especially after the time we caught a ruthless killer who had plagued a far off village. He was especially fond of taking and killing women. As the team handed him over to the Nights of the Magic Council the thought had hit me as I saw the murdered cold, expressionless face. How could the world be so cold? Had it always been that way and I had just never noticed until then? But now seeing the little kids chasing after each other, their own problems adorable I knew I had been wrong. There was in fact still good in the world, it was just up to us to make it that way.

Still smiling I stepped out into the open air. My anger and fear from last night fading to the back of my mind. I was still going to rip into Gray though as soon as I stepped through the guild hall doors. As I walked down my familiar path I was passing an ally way opening when I noticed something off. I stopped, the rest of the people around me continuing, and turned to face the open area. Now in the day time I could see clearly inside and found barrels and crates lining its walls. That was usual. However, what was unusual were the black skid marks trailing along the entire length of the ally. Tangled and messy they stood out boldly from the tan cobble stone. Tearing my gaze away from them momentarily I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the out of place marks. However people just kept walking by, not seeming to notice the marks, or if they did they didn't care. However, something about them irked me. So, I faced the ally way opening once again, only this time I stepped into the isle between its walls. Kneeling down, I observed the skid marks closely, noticing their tread and how many there were. Then, I traced them gently with my finger. There was no mistaking that they were motorcycle tracks. Standing up, I brushed my skirt off and turned back to the street. Funny. As far as I knew, motorcycles weren't even allowed in the city. But then again I guess you could say I was still "new" here, so maybe I was thinking of something else. At any rate I still stood up and walked back onto the main road that lead to the guild. As I drew nearer to the large structure I often times thought of as home, sounds of fighting and yelling sang in my ears bringing a smile to my face. Approaching the big, wooden doors leading into the commotion I braced myself for what was sure to be a thousand air-born projectiles speeding towards my face, some of which most likely blazing with yellow flames. Gently placing my right hang on the rough wood I pushed the doors open and sped inside, barely dodging a flaming bar stool.

Making my way to the bar I sat at my normal stool and smiled pleasantly at Mira. The silver haired mage gave me her heart-warming grin in return as she approached me from the other side of the bar.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Hmmm…." I mockingly put my hand under my chin making it look like I was contemplating the meaning of life. Mira giggled at me and I gave a dramatic sight. "I'll take a blueberry smoothie please!"

"One blueberry smoothie coming right up oh great thinker!" Mira replied, the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice as she walked away. I laughed lightly as I watched my friends form disappear through the door I knew lead to the kitchen. Resting my elbow on the smooth wood of the bar, I propped my head up with my hand as I listened to the abrasive sounds behind me.

"YOU WANNA PEACE OF MY METAL FACE?!"

"BRING IT ON PINKY!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS ARE YOU?!"

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!"

"YELLING IS MAN!"

My smile widened as I listened to the familiar insults being shot back and forth between my friends. Something's really never did change, but that was alright. Still listing to the brawl behind me I barely noticed the small "thunk" of my drink being placed in front of me. Snapping out of my daze I grinned at Mira and quickly wrapped my hand around the cold glass.

"Thanks!" I smiled gratefully as my lips found the blue straw. Taking a quick drink I relished the tangy explosions of flavor exploding over my lips.

"So, you and Gray huh?" Mira asked me in the middle of my sip, catching me off guard. Immediately the sweet liquid rushed to the back of my throat and I choked on the sudden amount of smoothie I had to swallow. Mira just giggled at me with an evil glint in her eye. As the last bit of smoothie roughly slid down my throat I looked at the devil woman smirking at me as I tried to catch my breath.

"W-what?" I finally managed to stutter out. All of the fear from last night coupled with my near death just now seemed to grip my throat tightly, prohibiting me to speak. Mira giggled again, only this time it had a wicked intent behind it.

"You know! You and him. The fight last night." Mira explained. "You're insane blushing." She added in a low voice. As she spoke my hand tightened around my frosty glass and my head fell forward sending chocolate eyes hiding behind the shadow of my bangs.

"It was a stupid fight over nothing." I stated bluntly, the temperature in the air suddenly dropping to the chilling degree of last night's weather. "And I was _not _blushing insanely. I was flustered and angry." I addressed the second part in a low voice, not wanting anyone to hear us. I didn't need anyone else's imagination screwing with my love life. Wait, love life? No! I mentally kicked myself for the totally _not true _thought. There was no way I was interested in Gray! He was loud, cold, and had almost gotten me killed.

_That bastard! _

"Mira?" I asked, suddenly looking up into her violate eyes. "Do you happen to know where Gray was last night after he left the guild?" I continued as sweetly as possible, trying to ignore the fact that this was only going to fuel her matchmaking imagination. As her eyes shot up in surprise and delight I knew my attempt at drawing attention off the topic failed.

"No, why?" Mira asked, still looking confused. Then, as sudden as Natsu's temper a devilish grin painted itself wickedly on my friends pale face as her imagination thought up what was sure to be an outrageous scenario. "Oh! I understand! You wanted to "talk" to him about the fight!" She suggested suggestively. I could feel my face turning pink and I quickly shook my head.

"No! It's just, uh, something happened last night concerning him…" I began, trying to control my racing heart. Mira's smile didn't budge though.

"Oh! So you two _did _meet up last night and..." She began but suddenly stopped talking as another guild member pulled up a stool next me.

"Hey Mira, can I get a shot of fire whisky?" A deep, cool voice asked from beside me. I imminently felt my temper flare and body tense as I recognized the voice.

"Sure thing Gray." Mira replied with her signature smile, but as she waked back into the kitchen I caught her wink at me with a snicker. That didn't matter right now though. All that mattered was the fact that I needed to yell at Gray, and here he was just sitting next to me. Turning to face him I glared at his cheek. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat and so I knew he had noticed me. Just a few more seconds and he would have to look at me. As I predicted, Gray sighed as he turned his head to look at me.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you last night and-"

SMACK!

The entire guild stopped either mid swing or mid kick as the sound echoed through the large building. Mira was standing in front of the kitchen door holding a shot glass with a look of shock and horror on her face. I didn't need to turn around to know the rest of the guild had the same looks on their faces. Gray just stared at me with wide eyes as a red hand print began to appear across his cheek. _My _hand print. All the fear, anger, and terror of last night coursed through me and I was visibly shaking with anger.

"What the hell was that for!? I was apologizing!" Gray screamed at me, his facial expression turning from shocked to angry. He wasn't going to steal this moment from me though.

"You think I smacked you over that stupid fight yesterday!?" I countered, my words dripping with venom and hatred. "You think that's what you need to be apologizing to me for!? A stupid fight instead of the gang of thugs who chased me home last night!? Not for how terrified and confused I was? NOT FOR THE DANGER YOU PUT ME IN!? YOU WERE APOLOGIZING TO ME OVER A YELLING CONTEST INSTEAD OF HAVING A BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS TRY TO CATCH ME SO THEY COULD SPITE YOU!?" I screamed in frustration, all of my feelings spilling out. The entire guild was just staring at me as if I had lost my mind, but that was fine by me. All that mattered right now was that Gray knew what he had put me through last night, and that I was freaking ticked off about it. I hadn't noticed I was standing until I turned to leave the guild hall, not done with my rant.

"I don't give a damn about what you do in your spare time, but next time keep me out of the equation!" I hissed as I stormed out of the deathly silent guild hall. My boots made thick cluncking sounds as I stomped along the beautiful coble stone street, my determination and irritation directing them to the my favorite book store.

Gray sat still as stone in his seat, cheek still a burning shade of red as he and the rest of the guild watched Lucy exit the guild in a blaze of anger. Then as the thundering boom of the thick front doors into the guild closing echoed around him in the quietness he reacted. His eyes widened in shock, panic, and fear. Yes, fear. Desperately glancing around the room at each amazed individual he prayed no one would be looking at him with questioning eyes. However before he could finish his search his pale blue eyes were met with solid black ones that held not a question, but one simple statement: I'm going to kick your ass.

"What was Luce just talking about!?" Natsu's enraged voice demanded as his fist collided with Grays' bare chest. Before the ice mage could react to the blow he felt his back connect painfully with the dusty wooden floor. Quickly reacting to Natsu's approaching form shrouded in fiery haze he rolled onto his right side, narrowly avoiding another punch, and scrambling to his feet. Falling into his fighting stance the raven haired boy tried to focus on his best friend and rival, however his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts that tore and bit at his concentration. Lunging forward he sloppily extended his left hand in a weak punch that Natsu easily swatted away. Around the two boys the guild slowly melted out of the icy shock, then suddenly exploded in a burst of movement and sound as they conversed about who attacked Lucy, and how it all linked back to Gray. Mira stood behind the bar though, face sullen and heart racing as she observed the fight. Natsu currently had Gray by his thick black hair with his knee implanted firmly in the shirtless boy's stomach. Gray gave a somewhat believable attempt at escaping the painful grasp, but it only resulted with Natsu's fist covered with a shining crimson colored liquid and Gray clutching at his crooked nose. Now with a set look of determination Mira delicately placed the bottle in her hands onto the wooden counter top and began quietly making her way to the door leading out from behind the bar and into the open area of the hall. Brushing past the swinging, lover level doors the silver haired mage easily slipped unnoticed through the thick ring of people who were intently watching the fight. Even Erza stood motionless as she watched the fight progress, a torn look on her pale face. Mira paused slightly as before passing the scarlet haired mage. Looking away from the fight the two young women shared a brief but understanding gaze, both nodding in agreement at the prospect of what they needed to do, though Erza didn't understand why. Joined by a silent Erza, Mira continued her mission through the thick crowd of rowdy mages until she could once again see the two boys fighting.

Gray swayed slightly as a stood, a wobbly hand messily wiping away the blood dripping from his surly broken nose. Natsu was firing question filled punches, each attack as violent as the last. Slipping through an opening into the makeshift ring the crowds cheering, betting, and hooting stopped as the two stone faced mages approached the fighting pair. Sparing a weary glance in their direction, Gray's eyes held a silent plea for help. His mind was tangled in a mess of deafening thoughts that he couldn't escape even for the duration of the fight. Natsu either didn't notice or didn't care about the two new bodies that were quickly approaching him and his tattered opponent. As Mira and Erza drew closer to the pink haired mage his questions became clearer.

"What the hell is going on Gray!? What did you do that would out Luce in danger like that!?" The pinket thundered as he landed a solid kick to Grays' side. A sickening crack cut through the chaos which was shortly followed by a howl of pain from the losing boys' lips. Standing back to catch his breath, Natsu watched his best friend fall to his knees and an eruption of blood explode from his dry lips. Mira made her move.

"Natsu, that's enough." She calmly stated as she rushed to Grays heavily coughing body. Before Natsu could retaliate with an angry reply Erza had her standard sword against his throat, her arm unwavering.

"What the hell is this!?" Natsu demanded, his body tense with anger and surprise.

"You don't know what you're doing, Natsu. You don't know everything about Gray's life." Came Mira's soft, nearly inaudible reply. Grays' head snapped up through, his blurry gaze meeting her solid one in the form of a question. The kind female only smiled at his panic as he helped him to his feet. Natsu watched them in confusion, his anger never falling from his sparkling black eyes.

"I don't get it. He hurt Luce, that's enough reason for me to beat the crap out of him!" Natsu reasoned with the silver haired mage, his mind telling his to approach her, while the cold metal at his throat suggested otherwise. However, he did notice Erza's arm relax slightly as she too watched Mira help Gray to his feet.

"Natsu, shut up." Gray gasped out in between heavy breaths.

"What did you just say droopy eyes!?" Natsu bellowed. In a quick motion he ducked under Erza's arm, then dodged her lighting punch. Taking his opportunity at freedom he charged his rival, he was stopped by a single glance from Mira. Her face that was only seconds before gentle and caring was now a fierce storms of raging emotions. Erza, who had now recovered from Natsu's surprise escape, didn't move as she watched the two. It was as if a predator had just wounded it's pray, clutching it under her mighty paw, and was going in for the kill.

"Natu," Mira commanded in a solid voice that made everyone in the guild shutter with fear. She approached the pink haired boy with deliberate steps that echoed through the silent hall, quickly closing the space between them. She stopped when they were standing side by side, Mira's eyes never straying from straight ahead of her. "Go home."

Natsu didn't move at first. No one did. Then, as if time had woken from its fear induced slumber the air became an intense sea of whispers as Natsu slowly nodded, then began his way silently to the guild doors. As he past Gray there was nothing more than a second of hesitation, but it was enough for the two's worlds to change forever.

"Figure it out, and leave Luce out of it."

Gray only nodded slightly at the brief threat, but Natsu saw it. With quicker, more deliberate steps the young man approached the giant wooden doors leading out into the bright light of midday. Without looking back he pushed past the doors, and was swallowed by a brief flash of light before the loud thud of the doors closing mingled with the whispers filling the hall. Gray stood in his spot, the ring of people breaking and separating around him. His head was spinning with blistering thoughts, but here was one that made his heart beat faster, feelings of panic rise, and stomach sick with dread.

He needed to find Lyon.

**So, what do you think? The next chapter is where the real stuff is going to go down, so I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter. Now, per usual, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? Is Lucy REALLY going to a book store? How does Gray feel towards Lyon? Does he hate him? Are they brothers? Where is Juvia? What other question are burning through your mind? If you think you know the answers or have other questions leave them in the Reviews or PM me! Love ya! **

**~VampireFluteChick~ **


End file.
